Hope Special: A Christmas Wish
by Dustchu
Summary: Eli and friends decide to spend some time with Ash for the holidays, little do they know that Eli has something devious planned... Rated T for some minor swearing. One-Shot


**Hello all and welcome to a Hope Story Special, a Christmas episode as it was.**

**NOTE! This contains spoilers… Consider this a sneak peek of the future Sequel of Hope.**

**Figured I would write a little something for the holidays for everyone to read, and enjoy. Well I hope all of you enjoy… worked hard on this.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**Note: Pokéspeech is automatically translated, for convenience sake.**

**Another note: this takes place six months after Hope.**

* * *

It was December and the day before Christmas and it was pretty chilly in the region of Kanto as clouds covered the skies making it look like it may snow, but the weather man said it probably wasn't which was a disappointment to some. The seas were cold but that didn't bother the Pokémon any, they loved it. Several bird Pokémon were flying south for the warmth while ground Pokémon went underground.

On the small dirt road to Pallet town walked four people and one Pokémon, it was Eli and his friends.

Dustin, Alex, Emily and Pikachu along with Eli were all walking the path to Ash's house for the holidays, they figured they would join Ash and his friends for a couple of days.

"Man it is cold!" Dustin complained for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"We know Dustin." Emily groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Calm down guys, we're almost there." Alex chirped, pointing to the sign that showed that were closer to Pallet town. "See?"

"Finally~" Pikachu sang from Eli's shoulder, she was relieved to finally be out of the cold. She may have a fur coat but she was freezing her tail off. Eli smiled and rubbed the top of her head, eliciting a purr of content from her. "That's nice~"

Dustin put his hands into his hoodie and shuddered out a breath, a bit of smoke came out. "I hate the cold." He muttered to himself.

After about a two minute walk they arrived at Pallet town and man was it a sight to see, some of the townspeople were out and hanging decorations on their houses, even Professor Oaks place was looking pretty festive.

Ash's house was the same, some multi colored lights hung around it and a festive looking wreath hung on the door. Delia was outside wearing winter clothing and she was hanging some other decorations with the help of Mr. Mimey.

Eli smiled and ran down the road yelling. "Catch me if ya can!"

"Na Na Na!" Pikachu taunted.

"Get back here!" Alex yelled back, chasing after him. Emily shook her head and gave chase as well.

"Arceus why?" Dustin asked as he ran after them with a small smile.

The small group chased after Eli, smiles on their faces.

Inside of the Ketchum residence Ash was sitting on the couch watching the TV, why? Delia asked him to watch the weather.

Pikachu sat beside him watching TV, with a smile of his face. Pikachu got a little bored and looked over at the window and looked out it and saw someone running towards their house, it was Eli. "Eli!" Pikachu chirped, jumping onto the floor and over to the door.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash questioned, standing up.

"Look!" He replied, pointing to the window then the door.

Ash walked over to the door and opened it as Pikachu ran out into the cold air. Ash adjusted his coat and walked out into the brisk air following his buddy. He saw Pikachu point up the road and saw none other than one of his newest friends Eli. He jumped up and down waving his arms and yelled. "Eli!"

Eli saw Ash waving and waved back, just as Alex Emily and Dustin tackled him to the ground, Ash winced as he and Pikachu ran up to them.

Eli and his Pikachu were buried underneath Alex, Emily and Dustin who had swirls in his eyes.

"Get offa meh!" Eli groaned out, trying and failing to get out from under everyone.

Little did they know that Pikachu was under them being crushed and, well she was pissed off… a lot. She built up enough up electricity and when the time was right, she let out possibly the largest electrical attack she could muster.

Everyone screamed as Ash and his Pikachu backed away from the power surge with a sweat drop, after about ten seconds of agonizing pain it stopped and everyone looked like charcoal, cept Pikachu of course. She crawled out from under them with a grin and greeted Ash's Pikachu with a hug.

Dustin shook his head and fell off as Emily pushed him off with a yell, she huffed but quickly smiled upon seeing Ash. "Hi Ash~"

Ash smiled as he walked over to her. "Hi Emily, how are you?"

"Pretty good," she replied as Alex and Eli came over, Dustin was just getting up off the ground, "you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, me and mom were just putting up some decorations around the house." He responded, gesturing to the house and its festive theme.

Dustin came over and saw the house and said. "Cheery looking. Nice." he then saw Delia with Mr. Mimey and waved. "Hi Delia!"

She turned her head and smiled at the group of Ash's friends. "Hello there, it's so good to see all of you again."

"Hello Miss Ketchum." Everyone replied.

Dustin had somehow sneaked up on Ash's Pikachu and grappled him into a big hug. "Hi Pikachu~" Dustin sang, he then proceeded to fan-boy Pikachu, much to the small yellow Pokémon's amusement and horror.

Ash sweat dropped as he turned to Eli. "How ya been Eli?"

"We can't really complain much, not much has happened the past six months since Hawaii."

Ash nodded as Delia spoke. "So, what brings you kids over on this fine day?" Delia asked as Mimey finished up with the decorations.

"We figured why not spend the holidays with you guys, Eli would be alone with Pikachu and that's no fun, My family isn't really into the holidays and Alex and Emily asked if they could." Dustin explained with a sniff as he put Pikachu down, he scampered back over to Ash who picked him and placed him on his shoulder.

"Where's Brock and Misty at?" Emily questioned, looking around for them.

"Brock's coming over later, he's got some family dispute to deal with while Misty…" Ash started but didn't finish, he glanced away.

Delia stepped in. "She's away with her sisters on a Holiday vacation, she wanted to come but her family wanted to spend some time with her." She explained, with a slight sad tone to her voice.

Alex went over and patted Ash on the shoulder. "It's alright, there's always next year." He assured him.

Ash nodded as Pikachu gave him a sad smile.

Dustin stepped in and said. "Alrighty then, enough of the sad sadness stuff." He looked at everyone and gave them a smile. "Let's see if the lovely Delia needs any help with anything."

Delia giggled and shook her head. "I _do_ need help with some things, can you kids help out?"

Everyone nodded and listened to what Delia needed help with.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Hall of Origins**

Mew was flying towards where Dialga told her Arceus was, why? She wanted to go and see what Arceus was doing.

She saw him talking to Lugia who was more or less nodding along with what he was saying or telling she didn't know.

She snuck up behind him and teleported onto his head. "Hi Arcy~"

Arceus sighed heavily then asked. "What are you doing Mew?"

"Was wondering what you were doing, and wondering if I could go hang out with Alex."

Arceus smiled, well, as much as he could. "Of course you can"

"Yay!" Mew exclaimed, flying around in rapid circles, so fast that Lugia tried to keep up but ended up getting dizzy and falling. Mew saw and sweat dropped. "Oopsy."

Arceus shook his massive head then asked with a sly grin. "Just Alex though?"

"Of course!" she nearly yelled, then Mew froze, and turned around. "And the others too!" she quickly added with a nervous giggle. "I want to see the others also, what makes you think I just want to see only Alex?" she asked, blushing.

Arceus laughed then motioned to the way out. "Go Ahead Mew." But then he asked. "By the way, do you know where Manaphy is?"

Mew thought for a moment, upside down then replied. "No why?"

He was about to say before he heard a crash followed by a cry of surprise and a deadly roar. "Get back here Manaphy!"

Mew giggled as Arceus sighed. "Oh what did he do now?"

* * *

**Back at Ash's house**

Ash along with Eli Alex Emily Dustin and the Pokémon had been asked to help with some stuff around the house, like so. Alex and Eli were tasked with cleaning up parts of the house for some guests that were arriving while Emily and Eli's Pikachu was supposed to help out in the kitchen. Dustin however, was asked to let people in when they came.

He was sitting on the couch with Ash's Pikachu who decided to keep him company. He had his hands beside his lap while he leaned back with his eyes half close, Pikachu sat beside him mimicking him. The a knock made Dustin's eyes open as he shot up off the couch and over to the door, he gripped the handle and opened t showing none other than Brock. "Brock hey man!" Dustin greeted.

Brock shook Dustin hand with a surprised look. "Hey Dustin, what are you-"

"Me and everyone else decided to come and spend the holiday with you guys, figured it would be pretty fun." Dustin replied, ushering Brock in from the cold.

"Cool," he started before looking around, "is Misty here yet?"

Dustin's face went from cheer to minor depression. "You didn't hear?" Brock shook his head. "She had to go on a vacation with her family, she's not coming."

Brock sighed. "I was looking forward to seeing her again, it's been three months." He said as he went and sat down on the couch beside Pikachu. "Hi Pikachu. How ya been?"

"Brock!" he exclaimed, hopping up and giving his travel buddy a hug.

Just as Dustin was about to go sit down the doorbell ringed, he went back over and opened it revealing Oak. "Hello Professor." Dustin said, standing to the side and letting him in.

"Ah hello my boy." He greeted with a smile. "How are you and your friends?"

"We're doing pretty good sir." He replied with a grin.

"That's good." He then saw Brock and greeted him. "Hey there Brock."

"Hiya Professor, how are things at the lab?"

"Good, good."

Dustin got bored and sat down on the couch as Oak went into the Kitchen to see Delia, Pikachu plopped down next to him with Brock.

"So how's the fam?" Dustin asked as Pikachu hopped into his lap.

Brock sighed then leaned back a bit. "Good I suppose. But, ever since Kings Island my Family's been kinda worried about me. Delia's the same with Ash, and Misty…"

Dustin patted him on the shoulder. "I know man, I know. But that's in the past, we have to put that behind us, Kings Island was a long time ago Brock."

"I just don't understand Dustin… why? Why did they do that?" he asked, hands clenching on his knees. He remembered Kings Island, he wished he didn't though.

Dustin looked down the shook his head slowly. "I don't know… I wish I did…" He did know, but he wanted Brock, as well as Ash and Misty to forget about Kings Island.

Suddenly the doorbell rang rapidly as Dustin shot up and went over to the door, but before he could open it the door shot open and Dustin was tackled to the floor by something Pink, guess who.

"Oh jeez!" Dustin groaned out as he was struggling to breath.

"Hi Dustin~" Mew Sang from on top of him, she had unknowingly straddled him.

Dustin coughed. "Hi Mew," he then saw the position she was in, "Awkward."

She quickly got off then helped him up. "Heh, sorry." She saw Brock and waved. "Hi Brock."

He waved back as he got up. "Oh, hey Mew." Brock greeted. "Good to see you again."

Dustin's face changed to a dirty one as a thought popped into his head, he quickly snuck away somehow and jogged over to where Alex was, he saw him cleaning some shelves while Eli swept the floor. He walked over to Alex and grabbed him by the shoulders as Alex exclaimed in surprise and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Shh!" Dustin hissed as he carried Alex across the hall and to where Mew was, she had her back turned as Dustin placed Alex behind her, his back turned to her back. "Turn around."

They both turned around at nearly the same time as Dustin tripped Alex making him fall into Mew, they both fell onto the floor with a loud thud as Dustin broke into laughter. Brock just chuckled at the scene as everyone else came in and laughed at the scene.

Alex gave Dustin a look, his face red as a beat. "I'm going to kill you."

"Just try little man." He laughed out.

Well, after that little joke was over and everyone had a laugh or two and everyone got everything done they all decided to take a little rest.

Alex was reluctantly sitting on the couch with Mew while Brock was talking with Ash Oak and Delia about some stuff, Dustin was outside sitting on the back porch for whatever reason while Emily was with Eli and his Pikachu.

"So, how've you been Mew?" Alex asked, smiling slightly. "Good or…"

"I've been good, although I missed you guys a lot." She said, before looking Alex in the eyes. "I… I missed you a lot too Alex."

Alex blushed slightly. "I missed you too Mew, it's been a while since… the Island."

"Yeah."

They both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time before looking away, both of their faces were red.

Outside on the porch Dustin sat, he looked out into the distance with a blank look as if he was in deep thought about something. In his hand he was fiddling with something small and crystal clear, it was a small Eon Twin Necklace he was given in Altomare, before he left. He held it in both and was caressing it with his thumb absentmindedly, when a cold breeze blew by he didn't even flinch.

The air in front of his shimmered prompting him to look up, he saw it shimmer some more and saw three familiar faces he didn't think he would see for at least a few months. Latias Latios and Bianca, that's surprising.

Dustin stood up and pocketed the necklace and said with a smile. "Hey guys! Wow I didn't think I would see you here, what's the occasion?"

Bianca hopped off of Latios and stood beside him. "We wanted to come and visit you guys, that's alright isn't it?"

Dustin nodded, feeling stupid. "Yeah sure, come on in." he said, opening the door for them, Latias turned into her Bianca lookalike while Latios, squeezed his way inside, which was kinda funny.

"_Why can't human doors be bigger?"_ Latios groaned as he finally got through the door

"_You could fit through if, ya know, transformed into your human form."_ Latias told her older brother as she floated next to him.

"_I don't do that and you know it."_ He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Guys! Look who's here!" Dustin called out to everyone.

Everyone came into the back room where they were greeted with the Eon twins and Bianca, greetings were exchanged and smiles were present, followed by a massive glomp hug from Latias to Ash which was rather humorous to everyone.

After all that was settled everyone had gotten some food from Delia and the Pokémon had gotten some of Brock's special Pokéfood, some dinner conversation was exchanged, mainly about tomorrow and afterwards.

After the food was eaten everyone took to their own things.

Mew was talking to Alex and Latias to Dustin, Eli was with his Pikachu and Ash and his Pikachu while Delia and Oak was talking about something no one care to eavesdrop in on, and Emily was talking to Bianca and Latios.

"How's Altomare been?" Dustin asked Latias, his voice sounding somewhat concerned.

Latias gave him a smile and replied. "_It's been great since Team Hazard left the place, everyone's been rebuilding parts of the city and the rangers had cleaned out the remnants of what was left of them, so all's been good so far._"

Dustin smiled warmly. "That's good," he said softly, fingering something in his pocket.

Latias saw him doing that and asked. "_What's in your Pocket?_"

Dustin had a hmm face but remembered the necklace, he slowly pulled it out and showed it. "It's the necklace you gave me, back on Altomare." He said, holding it out in his hand.

She looked at it and remembered giving it to him for good luck. She gently picked it up in her hands and looked at it closely. "_I remember now, I'm glad to see you've kept it._" she said with a smile as she handed it back.

Dustin took it from her and placed it back into his pockets as he gave her a grin and walked away, she sighed and walked over to Eli.

Dustin passed by Latios Bianca and Emily as they talked about possible relationships

"Ash and Misty?" Bianca said, sitting on the couch next to Emily.

"Yeah, I guess I could see them together." Emily agreed with Bianca, "That's pretty much the ship back where we're from."

"_Ship?_" Latios asked.

"A ship is where you take a pairing of people you like and "ship" them either as friends or lovers, it's a pretty common thing to do." Emily explained for him.

"Do you know any others?" Bianca questioned, curious about the ships.

"I know some, there's Pokeshipping which is Ash and Misty, Advanceshipping which is a future person and Ash and then there's Dewshipping-"

"_What's that?_"

Emily smacked herself mentally, why did she say that? "_Aww hell._" She blushed slightly then said "Dewshipping is a ship… between, uh…" she mumbled what it was.

"Hmm?" Bianca asked, "Didn't catch that last part.'

But, sadly before she could say anymore Dustin came back over and whispered it to Latios who in turn blushed and wished he didn't hear what Dustin just said.

Dustin giggled like a school girl as Bianca looked at Latios. "What is it?"

"_Dewshipping is a ship, between me and… you._" he said, if he had gotten any redder he could have been mistaken for a latias.

Bianca looked to Emily who nodded, Bianca's face was mild disgust. "That's disgusting! He's.. and I'm- we- People do that?" she asked.

Dustin sighed. "Okay, before you go all crazy there are ways people who love the ship, like me for example, can make it work."

"_You love it?_" Latios asked, still thinking about it.

"One, Latios transforms into his human from which I know he has and which would work because technically that would make him human. Two Bianca gains the ability to turn into a Latias, and I bet she would look so pretty." He said, thinking about it, Latios couldn't help but think about it too. "And three, well, we all know what three is." He said walking away, but then stopped and said-"Won't kill anyone."-then walked away.

Latios thought about three and shook the thoughts away, Bianca thought about it as well and did the same. They both looked at one another and quickly looked away, much to Emily's Aw face.

Eli was talking with Ash while Both Pikachu were talking to each other.

"So Ash, are you planning on going to Hoenn anytime soon?" Eli asked, propped against the door frame.

Ash rubbed his right arm and answered with a big smile. "Of course, I plan on going there next year after I get some more training in with my Pokémon. What about you guys, what do you plan on doing?"

Eli winked. "That's a surprise Ashy boy."

Ash facepalmed. "Don't call me that please."

And so, after everyone had gotten some good conversation done everyone decided to hit the hay. Oak went back to the lab while everyone settled in the living room.

Dustin had done what he always does when he stays somewhere without a bed, he slept on the hard floor with his jacket as a blanket, seeing how they didn't have anymore. He was slightly shivering.

Brock slept in Ash's room on the floor and Emily Mew and Bianca took the guest room while Latios and Latias slept in the living room behind the couch, Eli Pikachu and Alex took the couch and chair. They had blankets draped over them, and Eli had Pikachu for warmth.

Latias couldn't sleep for whatever reason, she sighed and opened her eyes and saw the sun was gone and the moon replaced it, she stared at it for the longest time before looking over at her brother. He was dead asleep, and his breathing was steady as his body slowly rose with each breath.

She looked over at Dustin and saw he was shivering still, he said he would be all right without one. But still, she slowly floated up away from her brother and went over to Dustin and landed next to him just close enough so that she could keep him warm. "_Might as well try and keep him warm._" She snuggled next to him and closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was asleep. What she didn't know was that Dustin unconsciously draped his arm over her neck and pulled himself closer to her, both smiled.

* * *

**Ten Hours later, Christmas day**

Eli yawned widely as Pikachu rolled off of him and onto the floor with a thud, she groaned but remained asleep. Eli wiped his eyes to rid them of the sleep and looked around briefly forgetting where he was for a few seconds. He saw Alex in the chair next to him and he was drooling making Eli snicker. Eli looked over behind the Couch and Saw Latios asleep but Latias wasn't there, he looked around again and chuckled slightly when he saw her asleep next to Dustin in her Pokémon form, he wrapped the cover around himself and walked over to them.

Dustin had his arms wrapped around Latias and she the same, both had small smiles on their faces. Eli didn't want to but if Latios saw this he would probably freak out or something, so he kicked Dustin in the leg until he woke up.

Dustin groaned and looked up at Eli, hugging Latias tighter. "Whaddya want." He mumbled.

"You might want to look and see who you have you face buried into, as well who you're hugging Dusty." Eli said, stifling a laugh.

Dustin groggily opened his eyes and saw a bunch of red, as well as feeling breath above him. He pulled away and saw he had his arms wrapped around Latias and his face was pretty much buried in her chest. Eli laughed when he saw Dustin's face get about as red as Latias's body was, he got out of her arms and stood up putting his jacket back on and giving Eli a look. "Shutty." He said as he shook his 'mane' and ran his fingers through it.

Eli laughed as Dustin punched him in the arm. Dustin stretched out his arms and body and loosened up his joints before going over to the window and looking out it, he was disappointed to see there wasn't any snow. "_I was kinda hoping for some snow today, oh well._" he thought as he heard Alex wake up.

Eventually everyone woke up and went about their business, Oak came back over with Tracey and Gary which was a nice surprise for Eli and friends, greetings were exchanged between everyone and went about their own thing.

Then the doorbell rang, Alex went over to it seeing how he was closest and opened it. When he did he was surprised to see two of Dustin's siblings standing in the doorway, Kayla and her Totodile Fang and Autumn and her Squirtle.

"Oh hey you guys! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Wanted to know why Dustin didn't tell us about coming over here, where is the little turd?" Autumn asked, looking over Alex.

"Um, he's over there." he said, pointing to the window.

Autumn pushed by him as Kayla came inside and was surprised to see the eon duo here, so she walked past him and talked to them. Alex shrugged and closed the door before going to find Mew as he wanted to ask her something, what though?

Eli was leaned up against the wall and watched as Autumn was close to beating Dustin's face in, Pikachu was on his shoulder half asleep.

Eli was bored, so bored he started cooking up some ideas in his head, one in particular got his attention. "Hey, I got an idea." He said.

"What?" Pikachu asked, "it better not be like last time or I'm going to kick your ass." She warned, remembering Eli last 'little plan'

Eli chuckled darkly then gave her a devious look. "Trust me, this will be fun." He said as he started forward, he looked around for his pack he brought and picked it up. He opened it and pulled out a small piece of something green with two small red balls on it.

Pikachu smiled. "Hehehee, what ya got planned my evil little human?" she asked.

"You'll find out." He replied.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Eli had placed the small ornaments around the place making sure he wasn't caught in the process, what did he have planned?

As he was thinking up what else to do Alex was talking with Mew about a certain organization that just seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth. "Where do you think they went anyways? Umbrella."

Mew shrugged. "I'm not sure, I didn't think it would be that easy with them or the order." she admitted. "We'll all have to be very cautious in the future, we don't know what they're up to if they're still around."

Alex nodded-"You're right about that,"-followed by a deep sigh. "I just hope they're gone, I still feel tired after last time."

"You do look tired, have you been getting enough sleep?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

He sighed again before sitting down on the chair on the kitchen, he propped his arms on it and held his head as he felt a headache coming on. Mew sat down beside him and rubbed his back softly, looking at him with sad eyes. "I just feel tired all the time, ever since Kings island… I just want to sleep for a couple of weeks." He told her, rubbing his temples. "Dustin and Eli got it easy, I don't know how they handle it all without feeling like crap. I'm seventeen for crying out loud I shouldn't be put into these kinds of situations." He stated as he stood up and began walking away.

Mew walked over to him and stopped him by the doorframe, she grabbed him by the shoulder and gently turned him around to face her. "Dustin and Eli are older and more experienced then you, so they know how to deal with what life throws at them." she smiled sweetly at him. "But they're here to help you deal with this kind of stuff, me as well. You're not alone Alex."

He smiled in return. "Thanks." Then the two heard a short whistle sound coming from Mew's left and Dustin's right, they both turned and saw Eli and Pikachu grinning at them evilly, Eli's arms were crossed.

"What?" they both asked.

Eli pointed his fore finger up above them.

Alex looked up and saw something that made him cringe, a mistletoe. "Ah hell." He muttered.

Mew looked also and her eyes went wide when she saw it.

They both brought their heads down and looked at one another, their cheeks turning a bright red.

"Come on~" Eli and Pikachu sang. "We both know you want to."

They both looked each other in the eyes, Alex into her sky blue eyes and her into his electric blue eyes for what seemed like the longest time.

Mew looked absolutely scared and yet…

Alex on the other hand, was wondering what he should do, he could just walk away but what would that tell Mew about him? He sighed. "_Might as well play along, I guess._" He thought to himself.

He slowly closed the gap between the two of them until their faces were nearly touching, he could see the embarrassment she was slowly getting in her eyes. He decided to spare her further embarrassment and did it fast, so he closed the gap and kissed her deeply. It lasted about three seconds which was more than enough for the two.

Alex pulled away fast as Both Eli and Pikachu smiled and mouthed "Yes~"

Alex gave him a look that said. "I'm going to hurt you." as he chased after him.

Eli Yelped and ran away from him, Pikachu following suit.

Mew was left standing with a small smile on her face, she brought up her hand and traced her finger along her lips. "Thanks Alex." she whispered softly.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Dustin and Latias**

"You've never seen snow?" he asked in disbelief.

She shook her head sadly. "_No, it hasn't snowed the whole time I've lived in Altomare. I was hoping it would snow here, but I guess it won't._"

Dustin placed a hand on her head with a smile. "Just have faith, I bet it will soon." then he remembered Eli. "Eli hasn't either ya know, there's something you two got in common."

She looked up at him with a sad smile. "_I wish it would snow…_" she said as she flew over to her brother.

Dustin sighed softly, he hasn't seen snow much either. He looked out the window up into the sky, he hoped it would snow, everyone deserves to see it at least once in their life.

As Dustin turned around he saw Eli speed by with a mad grin, Alex was close behind with a look that said he was going in for the kill. "_Oh jeez what did he do this time?_" He looked over at where they came from and saw Mew with a slight blush and a mistletoe above her, he grinned. "_Ohh~_" he chuckled as he walked over to the porch door.

While he was there Ash was talking to Brock about Hoenn. "So Brocko, you coming with when I go?"

Brock shook his head. "Probably not, I have to go run the gym while you're in Hoenn." Then he noticed his friend's expression change. "But then again who knows, maybe I'll end up joining you anyway."

"I think Ash will need you." Eli said as he ran by, the two were confused but then saw Alex chasing him as he came back around. "He can't read a map to save his life!" he laughed out as Ash facepalmed.

Brock did a Hmm sound then said. "Maybe I will join you after all, to make sure you don't get lost of course." He smiled.

"Ugh, I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Probably not." Pikachu chirped from his shoulder.

Ash sighed heavily and groaned out. "Why me?"

"Cause we love to torment you." Pikachu answered for his friend, smiling big.

As the two continued to torment him Latios and Bianca were talking about Altomare, and about a subject that didn't sit well with Latios.

"_You want to leave Altomare?_" Latios questioned, giving Bianca a serious look. "_Why?_"

"I-I want to get out and see the world, to go on an adventure like Ash is doing." She stated. "I want to see new things and travel around, you know?"

Latios bit his lip, he was unsure about this. "_What about Lorenzo, what will he think about this?_"

"I plan on asking him when we go back, and I-I was hoping that maybe… you would come with me." she added the last part somewhat quietly.

Latios, was for a word, speechless. He wanted him to come with her? "_You, want me to come with you?_"

Bianca pushed some of her hair back, something Latios noticed that she does when she's nervous. "Well, yeah I do… and Latias too, I want the three of us to see the world. We're always cooped up in Altomare and well, I figured that you two could come with me. I'd understand if yo-"

"_We would love to come with you Bianca!_" he cut her off and maybe a bit too quickly? "_I mean, I'm sure Latias would love to join you, I'll come along to make sure you two are kept out of trouble._" He added.

Bianca nodded, she looked really happy to hear him say that. "Thanks Latios, I hope you two will come along, and that Lorenzo will let us go too."

Latios chuckled and smiled for his childhood friend. "_I'm sure he'll let you, everyone deserves a chance to get out and see the world._" he told her as Eli came up to them, panting and smiling evilly.

"What are you smiling about?" Bianca asked.

Eli pointed up above the tow as he ran away from Alex who was still chasing him. Latios and Bianca both looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging from the frame…

"_Uh, what's that?_" Latios asked, sadly he didn't notice Bianca and her cheeks which took on a bright pink color.

Bianca shook her head and pecked Latios on the cheek, Latios was surprised as his face turned red. "_Wha-_"

Bianca giggled and started explaining. "It's a mistletoe, when two people are under it you kiss them."

"_Oh, uh. Am I?_" he asked sheepishly, blushing bright red.

"You can but you do-" she was cut off as Latios pecked her back on the cheek, he did it fast and immediately felt stupid and embarrassed so he turned invisible and flew away.

Bianca giggled a bit before walking away to go and talk to Ash and Brock.

Over by the window Dustin stood, he was looking out the window as his sister came over. "Whatcha doing little bro?"

"Just wondering about all this." he replied, not taking his eyes of the horizon. "About Umbrella, I wonder if they're really gone or…"

She shrugged. "Hopefully we won't see them again, we did hit them pretty hard back on Kings island. Don't worry so much little bro, if they do come back we'll kick their asses just as hard as last time."

Dustin didn't say anything as Autumn walked away to go talk to Kayla, he just kept staring out the window. Several clouds had gathered over the past three hours, and he wondered if it was indeed going to snow. He wanted it too.

He sighed as Latias in her human form came over to him. "_Something wrong?_"

"Hmm? No, j-just thinking is all." He replied, walking out and onto the porch and under the awning, he leaned on the frame.

Latias came over and stood beside him. "_Thinking about what?_"

He bit his lip and said. "Nothing really, just trying to figure out what I'm going to do in the New Year is all."

"_What are you going to do?_"

He shrugged. "Might join Ash and them, keep em safe from Umbrella remnants. Or join up with the IBC and track down what remains of the viruses they left on the Black-Market, no one needs to have those, good or bad."

"_I hope you'll join Ash, Bianca was thinking about joining up with him and maybe Latios and me will too._" Latias whispered the last part but Dustin heard it anyway.

Just as Dustin was about to respond Eli came up and was panting, he laughed loudly as he said. "Three in one day? Awesome!"

"What?" Dustin asked, wondering why Eli said Three in one day.

Eli pointed up and ran away as Alex, who was still chasing him. managed to finally tackle him to the ground.

Dustin bit his lip and looked down, as he shook his head. "Of course he did."

"_Did what?_" Latias asked, looking up. "_All I see is a piece of grass._"

Dustin chuckled then looked his friend in the eye. "It's called mistletoe, when two people are under it… they kiss." He explained.

Latias looked Dustin in the eye, she didn't know it but her face was turning a bright red. "_Wha?_"

"We can walk away if you want, there's no ruse that says we _have_ to kiss. Although, I did hear it _may_ be bad luck."

"_Um… it won't, be weird will it? I mean me being a Pokémon and you…_"

"Well, technically you're human right now… I don't think so, I did see Latios kiss Bianca on the cheek, which was kinda funny." He laughed.

Latias nodded. "_Okay, um, how do w-_" before she could finish Dustin had moved in quick and placed his lips on hers, it wasn't a full on kiss but more of a quick peck.

He pulled away leaving a stunned Latias wondering. He smiled and blushed slightly as he rubbed his nose. Embarrassed? "Sorry, heh."

Latias smiled and looked down, nervous. "_Don't be, that was… nice._"

"You know, you're the first girl I've kissed ever." he said, realizing that Latias was indeed his first. "What do ya know."

"_You're my first too._" She admitted.

"What about Ashy boy?" he asked, chucking at Ash's nickname given to him by his rival Gary Oak. "Didn't you too kiss back on Altomare?"

She nodded slightly. "_Yeah… but that was on the cheek._"

"Ah." He murmured. He was about to turn around but Latias but her hand on his shoulder and stopped him, they both looked into each-other's eyes as Dustin asked. "Yeah?"

She sighed shakily and kissed him back, a bit deeper then Dustin did.

Dustin decided to hell with it and pulled her in just a little closer, he held her face softly as they closed their eyes.

Eli and Alex, who was on top of him in a rather suggestive manner both looked at the two with wide eyes and mouths dropped to the floor. Eli looked up at Alex and asked. "Now how come you didn't do that with Mew, hmm?"

Alex slowly turned his head to look at Eli who instantly regretted saying anything, just as Alex was about to choke Eli Pikahu pointed to the window and said. "Hey look!"

Dustin and Latias pulled away, both were slightly out of breath as they looked out into yard and saw a sight. Snow had started to fall.

Eli and Alex as well as Pikachu both ran past Latias and Dustin as she said. "_I-it's snowing!_" she exclaimed with a smile. "_I can't believe!_"

Dustin smiled and said softly, looking into her Bright orange eyes as he pushed back some of her hair. "Merry Christmas Latias." He said softly.

Latias couldn't have smiled bigger as she hugged Dustin tight then ran outside, giggling like a schoolgirl as everyone ran outside to see it.

Dustin stood on the porch with a sad smile as he watched everyone smiling at the sight of snow, but he wasn't smiling at the snow… He sighed as he stepped onto the ground and joined in what would soon be known as the epic snowball war of Pallet town, winners of this battle? The Pokemon…

* * *

**A/n Well this was, heartbreaking to write… why? I don't really want to say, I'll let you guess.**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this little short I had fun writing parts of it XD**

**And also Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year to all of my watchers, readers, and reviewers. I love all of you, I really do. I'd be lost without your support my friends, I'd be lost without you guys… friends like all of you make life worth living. :)**

**Stay UBERAWEPICDARY my friends, I love all of you :)**

**Till next time, I'm Dustin Morin. Peace out.**


End file.
